Forum:Eridian Firebomb
So, in DLC 3 (The Secret Armory of General Knoxx), fairly early on I was playing through with my friend, and came across some of the new Eridian weaponry like the Eridian Splat Gun (stronger/multiple shot version of the Eridian Blob Gun which is also new), the rifles, and the few other new ones. Then I came across the Eridian Firebomb, it's not like a normal Eridian gun though, instead of green it's Orange rarity, does 219 damage, 87.5 accuracy, and 1.0 fire rate. It also has a red flavor text that says, "Bad is Good, BABY!" The gun fires a single shot of flame, which then pops out with atleast 2 more flames which explode. I'm not sure if anyone else has encountered this weapon, or a better version of it yet, but I haven't seen or heard anybody else mention it yet. On a side note, also found stronger versions of the original Eridian weapons, Eridian Lightning I found a 643 damage, 98.3 accuracy, 2.5 fire rate version, and the Eridian Cannon the strongest I've found is 2,054 damage, 91.7 accuracy, and .4 fire rate. If anybody else has heard of this gun please let me know, maybe somebody needs to make an article for it as it's the first Legendary Eridian weapon I've ever seen, and it IS legit, and came out of DLC 3, just to clarify. My gamertag is K1ngMea7wad if anybody is interested in seeing it. - Xbox GT: K1ngMea7wad. Edit: I'm not sure if this is where this post belongs, so sorry in advance if it is. nice find king meatwad. thats right boys and girls no more ppz volcanoes. no more "i got this out of a chest, really". no more red guns. 08:17, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :If the gun exists in DLC3, a PC user will be able to verify its existence tomorrow and post relevant information. -Shockwolf10 08:19, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Dr. F. I can provide a picture of it tomorrow since I'm going to sleep right now, although I only have a bad quality camera, it'll be proof nonetheless. Okay, I registered myself, now I just need a camera, or if somebody else has one add me and I can show the gun to you. - K1ngMea7wad. Update: I got someone to take screenshots of the gun for me. Once he uploads I'll post them here, so be patient and I'll get them up as soon as I can. Update 2: Okay guys, here's the screenshots, first one is of the Legendary Eridian Firebomb. The second is of the Eridian Splat Gun which is like the Glob gun, except it fires a single shot which when it hits splits into 3, like the Liquid Orion sniper rifle. The Firebomb has the same effect as the Splat gun where it splits into 3, although it's fire instead of corrosive obviously. Also just to clarify, the Glob gun is to the Splat gun just like the Flare gun is to the Firebomb. Glob & Flare are single projectile, Splat & Firebomb both fire a projectile that splits into 3 when it hits a target. - K1ngMea7wad ----